


all i need is you

by baltheter



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: M/M, it's mostly fluffy and hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltheter/pseuds/baltheter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a look at balthazar's thought process during the 'i love yous' in confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist writing something after watching confrontation several million times. more of a character study than it is plot, really.

Standing on Vegan Fred’s deck with Peter, it was one of those moment’s in life that felt completely surreal to Balthazar. Things had been so _stressful_ , so _confused_ between them for so long, and now, all of a sudden (but also, finally) Peter Donaldson was standing in front of him, telling Balthazar that he loved him.

He’d wanted to hear those words for so long, but as soon as he did hear them for the first time, Balthazar almost froze. It was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one, to have the guy you’d been half in love with for nearly all of your teenage years tell you that he loved you back.

“I kind of love you too.” Balthazar found himself saying, the words clunky, and unfamiliar, and lacking any sort of grace or romance. That was real life, he supposed. They hadn’t rehearsed this to perfection, ready to perform for an audience. This was real life, real people - real love.

“Kind of?”

Balthazar could see the laughter in Peter’s eyes, relieved he hadn’t taken offence to his stumbling confession. “Kind of a lot, yeah.” He corrected himself, stepping towards Peter.

Balthazar couldn’t help but laugh, a relieved ‘is this actually happening to me?’ kind of laugh as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Peter’s. The kiss didn’t last long, Balthazar feeling overwhelmed at the speed things were going at, after a year of miscommunication and maybes, and he threw his arms around Peter, on his tiptoes as he hugged him as tightly as he could.

Peter hugged him back, and Balthazar’s heart raced at the all too simple gesture of Peter’s hand on his back, pulling him in closely and pressing his face into Balthazar’s shoulder.

It felt a lot like coming home, a feeling of comfort and ease Balthazar had missed so much in his life, after everything that had happened between them, back when they’d filmed all those ridiculous videos in the bath, and he and Peter had laughed, and joked and practically sat on top of each other, almost back to where they had been before Balthazar had gotten back together with Damien.

They way they had been before it had all gone to shit, really.

Balthazar vaguely registered Ben muttering something about it all having been a “long time coming”, but he wasn’t really paying attention to their surroundings, his focus on Peter, and Peter’s warmth, and Peter’s arms wrapped around his body, holding him tightly.

He pressed his face into Peter’s shoulder even more, unable to stop the tears forming in his eyes. “I love you.” Balthazar said softly, the words easier to say this time around.

“I love you.” Peter replied, pressing a kiss to the side of his head that caused Balthazar to let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.

Nothing else really felt like it mattered, and he knew this wasn’t a magical fix-it all - they’d have to sit down, and talk, and be honest, and do everything they hadn’t been able to do over the past year, but that - that was for later, when it was just the two of them and a quiet flat and time to sort out everything that had stopped them from sorting this out months before now.

Right now, this very second, this, this was exactly where Balthazar was supposed to be. Right here, with Peter.


End file.
